


The Son I Never Had

by dixons_saviours



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adoptive Momma Carol, Adoptive Parent, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Past Abuse, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_saviours/pseuds/dixons_saviours
Summary: AU: Merle is alive during the events of S10.Carol and Merle have a heart-to-heart, in which they discuss events of the past.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Son I Never Had

**Author's Note:**

> TW // for brief abuse mention!

Carol hadn’t been surprised to find her eldest sat alone by the campfire he’d made for himself. He was hunched over close to the flames, his focus primarily on the squirrel carcass he was skinning - utilising his bayonet arm blade in order to peel away the pelt.

Merle usually never spent much time around the rest of the group unless it was necessary. He was commonly seen in the company of his brother, but that was it. Even after all the years that had passed, some members of the group still held an unwavering grudge against him for his actions.

“Brought you some food, seeing as you didn’t come get any yourself”

Carol was used to doing this. Bringing food and other necessities to her adopted sons. One thing she’d quickly taken note of was the fact that both Merle and Daryl would often neglect their own needs. She didn’t mind however, despite the fact they were both grown men and not quite like her other adopted children…  
But, she loved them all the same.

“....Thank yer”

Merle finally grappled his attention away from his current task, his eyes glancing over at Carol who had placed herself beside him on the log he was using as a makeshift seat.

“Daryl’s been making himself into quite the leader, seems to be coming out of his shell more”

“...That a fact huh? Always the sweet one, my baby brotha…”

“You know, I can’t imagine what a toll that must be on him, making decisions like that...maybe he’d appreciate some help”

Merle knew exactly where this was headed. Ever since Rick had disappeared, Daryl had taken initiative in order to help run the group. Regardless of the fact that by now, everyone had a job and knew the routine, some things came unexpectedly, and required tough decisions.

He shook his head, detaching the knife blade from his prosthetic arm, setting it on the ground alongside the squirrel carcass. He remained silent, reaching forward for the food that Carol had brought for him. She exhaled softly, quick to regard the fact he was now completely avoiding any possible eye contact whilst he ate.

“Merle…it’s been years since the Governor incident, you need to move on”

“Naw, I almost died for yer people, keepin’ the Governor at bay, lettin’ Michonne go... some of them, they still treat me like I’m tha’ devil”

“Some people take longer to come round than others, but isolating yourself away from everyone like this won’t help, you need to act like you’re part of the group”

“Even though some of ‘em look at me like they wish I were dead?”

“Nobody wishes you were dead, and y’know it’d be helping your case if you gave Daryl a hand to manage the group”

Merle sat thoughtfully, biting down on the apple he currently held in his only remaining hand. He’d almost died at the prison holding off the Governor. The bullet that had been shot through his chest had been just centimetres away from killing him - and even then it was unlikely he’d survive.   
A lot of speculation had taken place, with many uttering amongst themselves that Merle hadn’t actually changed. But he kept to his word.

Initially, he’d only done so to stop him from losing Daryl, the only person left in this world that he genuinely cared about. But as the years passed, he soon wanted to better himself because simply, he wanted to. With their abusive father no longer in the picture, beating ideals and mannerisms into the pair of them, he was finally able to think for himself for once. It’d been incredibly difficult to break away from everything he’d been taught growing up, but eventually, the toxic behaviour planted into Merle’s head began to unravel.

But, maybe helping his brother manage the group wouldn’t be so bad, especially since he’d have Daryl’s input.

“Alright...s’pose I could give ‘im a hand now and again…”

Carol smiled softly, she’d take whatever answer slightly resembled a ‘yes’. She carefully placed her hand on the back of Merle’s head, gently pulling him forward in order to plant a kiss to his forehead. He grunted softly in response, certainly taken aback by the sudden gesture of affection. Something Merle was never used to.

“You know...You’ve come a long way since the prison.... we’re all proud of you for it - takes a lot to admit you weren’t a good person, takes even more to actually go about changing yourself”

“...Ain’t nobody proud of me but Daryl”

“Daryl...and me, and I’m proud to call you both my sons”

Merle was even more taken aback by Carol’s comment, despite the fact he’d often notice how she would check up on him and Daryl - he just merely assumed it was because she felt sorry for them.

He shook his head, entirely unsure just how to react, it was the same whenever Daryl was sincere towards him - he just wasn’t used to receiving positive forms of affection.   
“Get outta here-”

Carol raised her hands in defence, carefully getting up in order to leave Merle in peace if that’s what he wanted. She briskly brushed herself down, walking away though paused as she was called to. Turning curiously to find Merle sat up, looking at her with a slight grin.

“...See yer later, ma~”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always sat and wondered what Merle would be like if he lived to the current season, and I really wish he did :(
> 
> I like to think he'd change his demeanour, being surrounded by people who, eventually, come to care about him. 
> 
> I wanted to write a short heart-to-heart conversation that may have taken place between Merle and Carol, where she states she's proud of him for his progress since the Prison. 
> 
> I don't ship Carol x Daryl (I don't bash those who do) but I view their relationship as more mother/son, so with that in mind, I like to think she'd have taken Merle on as well <3


End file.
